Rise of a legend
by DarkWaver
Summary: Naruto Lost Everthing Dear to him. Strip of everthing, left him no other choice but to move on. With a friend enchented pendent,and new allys. Naurto may have a second chance. WoW,DBZ NaruXOC not much of summ read and review.


The long night

Lying on the top of the fourth monument the blond headed, sapphire eyed boy peered wondrously at the night lilted sky that was enshrouded in stars. He notices that there were some stars that weren't their anymore. The aged stars were replaced by new ones, which seem to illuminates a brighter glow. Like the stars, he too was renewed. Like the night that lost one of its stars and gained many others, he too gains through his losses. Through his mistakes he corrected. Hour past as he still lay there staring at the stars. He thought about one of his lost that one rainy night and the promise he was ask to keep.

{Flashback two days ago}

[Thunder]  
The rain relentlessly pounded on the boy, as he tightly held his friend lifeless body in his arms. The cold reality, that no one gave a damn about him or his friend, sank in as numerous people, preoccupied with their own lives, ignored them as they thoughtlessly walked by." people are selfish, **self-centered**, and greedy" thought the boy as he clamored over his friend. Remembering what his friend has done for him, the boy pressed his warm, rain streaked lips up to his friend damp, cold ear and whispered, "thanks" using his hands to protect his friend face from the rain, the boy began to realized that this was going to be the longest night of his life. The rain continued to pour on them as the crowds on the streets started to reduce. Looking up at the sky he wonders if that was really her in the heavens crying for him, for his loneliness and his heart ace. He then whispered "I will not morn" as tears mix with the rain streamed down his face.

{reflash one hour ago}

The event had happened so fast, one moment they were heading home from the woods, the next moment he was save from an arrow ,when his friend step in the way, before she died she told him ,"when I am gone just Carry on and do not morn" reaching slowly into her pocket she game him a pendent and continued with a faint voice " every time that you look at the stars just know that I will be looking down at you and smiling and that I felt no pain so just smile back, promise me that", looking down at her he said " I promise" smiling at him, she then quickly past away. Shouting can be heard not far from behind him "there he is" looking back to his friend he quickly grab her and rush toward his hometown. Nearing the gate the guards took one look at them and step aside saying nothing. Too tired to continue, he stumbles on the floor to one side of a building in the market square.

{End reflash, continue first flash}

The rains had stopped, and were the crowd was, were now his friend murders. "found you now demon" the one man shouted and begin to draw back on his bow aiming at the boy." any last word" the men ask the blue eyed boy, but boy did not respond, it's not because he was afraid, no it's because he had given up. He was already despite by his village and now he lost his only friend. "What is there left to loose" the boy whispered unheard by his soon to be executor. Closing his eyes he waited for the impact, and as he Waited he listened to the bow string slowly drawn back clicking as the arrow was being pulled. The clicking stopped and the boy squeezed his eyes tighter awaiting a pain full death. Minute pass, but nothing happened. There was no pain, no tunnel of death, nor was there intense light; before him was an empty street.

[Morning, calm, cool]  
Bewildered, Alone and cold the blue eyed boy made way to his home into the far corner of the village. There a single rundown apartment complex barely standing stood alone, and covered in Graffiti. Inside was a single bed and bathroom. There were no doors to the house and all the windows were shattered. The boy made his way to his bed, and drifted asleep.

[Dream World]  
The boy woke to find him self surrounded by crimson red snow which was oddly not cold and in the mist of it all stood a single enormous tree. Time seem to accelerate as the shadow of the tree would always turn, like a fast minute hand never stopping never slowing down. The light always ignites the sky, ever altering from red to orange. There was a girl underneath the tree, which surprises the boy. The blue eyed boy had always have this dream, he found it as a place for safe havens, a place to escape all his troubles and worries, but never once was there a girl in his dream before.

The girl underneath the great tree was medium height. Her skin was blue, and her eyes glowed with a gentle purple, her long white hair hanged below her hips, while two horns atop a pair of pointed ears curved from the side of her temples. She worn little clothing and to her side she Carrie a bow. Her image was astounding, the vibe she gave off were of royalty.

She beacon the boy to sit by her "come and sit by me" she said in a musical voice. The boy did as he was told, "what is your name?" she asks the boy as she looks at him with clemency. "Naruto" the blue eyed boy quickly replied. "Naruto that an uncommon name, may I ask you were you are from?" she asked. "Me" Naruto began "I from the village hidden in the leaf, aside from that who are you and why are you here in my dream world." Her gaze were no longer on him as she turn her face toward the sky "for may years I came to this place to relax." facing him once again she continued " I have always been with you, watching you, protecting you and as for my name it is Sylvanas."

That surprised Naruto "why go out of your way to protect a demon?" Naruto ask confuse of why someone would do such a thing for him, for a demon at that." Sylvanas frowns at Naruto "you are no demon, how can a demon have a heart as pure as yours? How can a demon mantle the hatred of the whole village and forgive them?" Sylvanas then smiled "no, you are no demon. You are special Naoto, you have a big heart and a kind soul" Naruto just grunted" But you do, and after... But after that night" Sylvanas paused then continued" that night she died I vail to protect you" this cause Naoto to rise a brow "protect me so that was you who made them disappear?" Naoto ask Sylvanas. "Yes" was her only reply.

"But why, it can't be because of her, what drives you." Naruto started to say but was interrupted by, Sylvanas "because I loved you I always have" pausing again she continued" come to my world, there you will be treated with respect that you deserve." Sylvanas reach out and grab his hands "there we can be together" she said her body leaning nearer to Naruto "there you will be happier" their faces now inches apart. "I cannot" Naruto said turning his head aside, which cause Sylvanas to frown. "And why not, what have this village done for you, but cause misery and pain......Here" reaching out she grabs his pendent, and her hand began to glow. Blue lines now were engraved into the pendent. "When you made up your mind, Hold this and say my name once you do you can never come back, but for now you must wake. There is a person at your door" and as soon as she said this the dream ended, replaced by a leaking ceiling.

{Dream end}

[Bedroom]

"The Hokage wish to see you" an Anbu said near the door way. 'why would the Hokage want to see me" Naruto replied only to see the Anbu sink into the ground disappearing form sight. Great Naruto thought, as he made his way to the Hokage tower. Over the years the attitudes of the village have been getting worst with him. Multitudes' of attack were planed daily, and fewer people hardly ever speak with him anymore. Naruto know that his hardship was due to the Hokage.

Ever since the third died, he had been alone for most his life, Jirayia supposedly his godfather left him for Saskue, that damn traitor. The village never could have found tsunade, thus they made Danzo the fifth. Since then onwards Naruto life was a living hell. Naruto made it to the Hokage tower, climbing the steps he came to a door. "Come in" Danzo voice echo, throughout his office. "What is it you need of me" Naruto calmly stated. "Too many incident of missing people are happening around you, would you care to share why that is" Danzo said as his one eye pierce Naruto. "It wasn't me... it was…" said but couldn't think of a name to give Danzo. "Who then" Danzo yelled becoming flustered. "Who made them all disappeared." Naruto didn't know how to reply "I don't know" was all he can come up with.

"Then it's settled, from this moment on you are no longer parts of this village. Your birthrights and belonging are forfeited. You are dismissed." Naruto was floored; his own villages could do this to him? Apparently beating him weren't enough, exiling was satisfactory. If he was not apart of the village only time, would keep him alive. There was only one option was left for him.

Making his way toward the monument, Naruto debate over weather he should travel to Sylvanas world. He knew nothing of that world, but then again he had not thing to lose.

{Flashback ends}

Naruto was determined to keep his promise. He would move on, holding the engraved pendent he whispered "Sylvanas"

AN:  
kk I am new to fanfics (trying to improve). My grammar is bad so is my sentence structure. I am going trying to get some help. This is a new story and would not, but some what follow the line of naruto. My paring is well hinted.


End file.
